Episode 6.18: Something In The Way
by The Powers That Be
Summary: After her fight with Buffy, Dawn realises the only way to make her sister a better Slayer is do remove all of her emotional attachments by any means necessary resulting in a loss of life...


A bBuffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.18: Something In The Way  
By Noggins  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer...  
  
From "From Sunnydale With Love":  
We watch Dawn fighting with kids in school and out on patrol while we hear the Watchers in a voiceover.  
  
NIGEL (V.O.)  
We extracted they part of  
her that was the Key, and  
substituted the essence of  
the first Slayer. It was not  
a lengthy procedure, and  
Dawn was not aware of what  
was happening.  
  
BUFFY (V.O.)  
It's as if I don't know who  
she is anymore. And I'm scared.  
  
From "My Sister's Keeper":  
Tara and Xander are talking to Willow about her wanting to use magic to cure Dawn.  
  
TARA  
And only dark magic could  
have been used to do this.  
  
CUT TO:  
From "The Sun Also Shines"  
The Wiccans casting a spell on Willow rendering her unable to cast black magic without dire consequences.  
  
XANDER (V.O.)  
And you're not exactly dark  
magic friendly at the moment.  
One black spell and poof! You're  
all red and glowy and painful  
to the touch.  
  
CUT TO:  
From "My Sister's Keeper":  
Buffy and Dawn fighting in the cemetery. Dawn stabs Buffy.  
  
WILLOW (V.O.)  
But we can still save her, right?  
  
BUFFY (V.O.)  
No... I don't think we can.  
  
  
TEASER  
  
EXT. SUNNYDALE HOSPITAL - DAY  
Buffy is walking out of the hospital with Willow and Xander. They are all clearly depressed about the current events.  
  
XANDER  
Well, that was a wholly  
depressing visit. Man, I  
hate hospitals.  
  
WILLOW  
We do tend to spend a lot  
of time in them...  
(Looks at Buffy suddenly)  
Oh! I'm sorry!  
  
BUFFY  
(shakes her head sadly)  
Don't worry, Will.  
(sighs)  
I really don't think the doctor  
believed me when I told him  
I accidentally pricked myself  
on a kitchen knife. Preparing  
a family meal no less...  
  
XANDER  
Ah, irony. We know it so well.  
  
WILLOW  
Speaking of family...  
  
XANDER  
Yeah, where's Dawn? Did  
she come back after we...  
  
BUFFY  
...chased her off? I... I  
really don't know... But  
wherever it is...  
  
INT. SPIKE'S OLD CRYPT - DAY  
Dawn is sitting on top of the tomb sharpening wooden crossbow bolts with a knife.  
  
BUFFY  
(voice over)  
...it can't be pleasant.  
  
Dawn looks up. We realise that she is watching a corny vampire movie on the TV that Spike left there. She doesn't look up at the screen as she loads up a crossbow.  
  
ANGLE ON: The movie shows a vampire attacking someone. Suddenly the bolt from the crossbow hits it through the chest before the screen explodes sending sparks everywhere.  
  
ANGLE ON: Dawn. She smiles.  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - DAY  
Giles, Spike and Anya are sitting around the table talking.  
  
GILES  
It's been over a day now...  
  
ANYA  
And she hasn't returned to  
your house? Well, if you ask  
me she should be severely  
punished once she does.  
  
SPIKE  
That might not be possible  
now. Way I figure it, she's  
too far gone. Buffy's right...  
  
GILES  
(a little angrier)  
Buffy is not right! There is  
still a way! We may not have  
the Council's help but...  
  
SPIKE  
Rupes, mate, you say what  
she did to Buffy. To be bloody  
honest, I've lost all tolerance.  
Right now, all I want is to find  
her and *rip* that sodding  
Slayer soul out of her.  
  
ANYA  
Not exactly the most practical  
means considering...  
  
SPIKE  
I know! God! Now I remember  
why Slayers used to frustrate  
me so much.  
  
GILES  
Then it must be a good thing  
you're human again.  
  
SPIKE  
And Watchers too. Did I mention  
Watchers?  
  
ANYA  
They do tend to run away  
when evil rears its ugly head.  
  
GILES  
Hey.  
  
ANYA  
I meant Lydia... idiot.  
  
SPIKE  
So she's buggering off back  
to old Blighty?  
  
GILES  
Actually, I told her it would be  
best. I don't think she needs to  
stay when whatever happens...  
happens. She should be packing  
for her flight now.  
  
The door jingles as it opens. They all turn to see Buffy, Xander and Willow walking in.  
  
GILES  
How did it go?  
  
BUFFY  
I'm all checked up. A bit of  
magic and a few stitches later  
I'm fighting fit.  
  
GILES  
Any sign of...  
  
BUFFY  
What do you think?  
  
Giles nods sadly.  
  
GILES  
But we have to find her eventually.  
  
BUFFY  
Do we?  
  
WILLOW  
She is your sister. No matter  
what happens, she still needs  
you?  
  
BUFFY  
What? The uber-Slayer needs  
me? Somehow I doubt it. And  
you know what? I don't care.  
After being beaten God knows  
how many times and now stabbed  
I'm not even sure I want to see  
Dawn again... and knowing I feel  
that way... well, it scares me  
more than anything in my life  
ever has.  
  
They all look at her, not knowing what to say. Buffy sniffs a little. Spike moves towards her to comfort her but she pushes him away.  
  
BUFFY  
No. I don't need this.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm only trying to help.  
  
BUFFY  
(strains to smile)  
I know. I'm sorry. But don't  
comfort me. I don't want it.  
  
Buffy walks into the training room alone. The Scoobies watch her go but don't dare to follow. There is silence for several seconds until Anya speaks.  
  
ANYA  
(to Xander)  
So I guess now isn't the right  
time for our announcement?  
  
EXT. UC SUNNYDALE - MAIN CAMPUS - DAY  
Tara is walking out carrying her books along with several other STUDENTS. They are discussing the class.  
  
FIRST STUDENT  
I'm all for the conspiracy theory  
behind Kennedy's assassination  
but it's...  
  
SECOND STUDENT  
What?  
  
FIRST STUDENT  
You know, the whole magic bullet  
theory. This is the real world. You'd  
think they'd teach us facts and not  
that. I mean, magic!  
  
TARA  
(smiles)  
Well, you never know.  
  
They walk away from the campus. The other students go off in one direction.  
  
TARA  
I'll see you all tomorrow...  
  
Tara begins to walk away.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. SUNNYDALE - MAIN STREET - DAY  
Tara is walking along the street towards the magic shop. She looks over her shoulder but only sees various passers-by and shoppers. She looks a little relieved as she walks on.  
  
ANGLE ON: Several shoppers go about their business. Dawn walks from behind several of them as she focuses on following Tara. She begins to pick up her pace as she attempts to catch up with her but people get in her way. She violent shoves one out of her way.  
  
SHOPPER  
Hey!  
  
DAWN  
(not even turning)  
Hey yourself.  
  
Dawn keeps moving forward but it's too late as Tara enters the magic shop. Dawn frowns then goes back in the direction she came from.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - DAY  
Tara walks through the door in the middle of a conversation.  
  
ANYA  
...and we just didn't have time  
to tell you all what with the  
Dawn fiasco and all...  
  
SPIKE  
Fiasco. Nice way of putting it, luv.  
  
TARA  
What've I missed?  
  
ANYA  
Oh, Xander and I have set a  
date for our wedding. May  
16th sounded pretty good.  
  
TARA  
(looks at Xander)  
But isn't that...?  
  
XANDER  
The day they release Attack  
of the Clones. Yup. I know.  
  
ANYA  
See? He's even sacrificing his  
geeky sci-fi following tendencies  
for me.  
  
XANDER  
Hey! Star Wars is fantasy not...  
(looks around)  
I mean, I'm not a geek!  
  
Tara looks around and sees that no one is really reacting to the news. Obviously they're all a little tense at the moment. She decides to take the initiative.  
  
TARA  
Well... uh... congratulations! We're  
really happy for you! Aren't we?  
  
Tara looks at the others who suddenly snap into action.  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah. Of course.  
  
WILLOW  
Yay you two!  
  
ANYA  
(a huge grin on her face)  
We're going looking for wedding  
gifts now. Expensive pretty things,  
of course. Not mixers and toasters  
because, hey! Our apartment came  
pretty nicely decked. Except for  
the pretty things. I really think we  
need the pretty things.  
  
GILES  
Are you sure that's such a  
good idea right now?  
  
ANYA  
Well, there isn't much time...  
  
XANDER  
I think Giles means with all  
the problems, Ahn.  
  
ANYA  
What about my problems? I  
need pretty things. Don't you  
think we both need pretty things?  
  
XANDER  
Well, yeah, but...  
  
Giles shakes his head in dismay.  
  
GILES  
Just go. There isn't much you  
can do here anyway. It's just  
a matter of waiting until Dawn  
appears. Not all of us should  
have our precious time taken up.  
  
ANYA  
(jumping up and down)  
Thank you!  
(to Xander)  
Come on!  
  
Anya darts out of the door. Xander stays behind.  
  
XANDER  
Are you sure you'll be okay?  
  
GILES  
(nods)  
Go on.  
  
XANDER  
Thanks.  
  
Xander quickly goes out of the door after Anya.  
  
INT. LYDIA'S APARTMENT - DAY  
Lydia is frantically running around trying to put everything into her suitcase as quickly as she can. She's resorting to emptying drawers into it. An item of clothing falls to the floor. She picks it up - it's a suspender belt.  
  
LYDIA  
Hm. Never did get to use this...  
  
She throws it into the case then looks around to see if there's anything she's forgotten. She notices something in the en suite bathroom and walks towards it but trips over her bag.  
  
LYDIA  
Damn it!  
  
She is about to get to her feet when there's a loud crash. She spins her head around to see Dawn who has just knocked the door down.  
  
DAWN  
Interesting place for you to be.  
  
LYDIA  
Yes, well...  
  
Lydia begins to get up.  
  
DAWN  
I'd stay there if I were you.  
You'll be back down there  
soon enough.  
  
As Lydia speaks she is clearly nervous but trying to maintain a cool exterior.  
  
LYDIA  
I think I'd prefer to stand up.  
  
She gets up and Dawn violently pushes her back onto the bed.  
  
LYDIA  
Wh-what's going on?  
  
Lydia tries to sit up but Dawn jumps onto top of her, pinning her to the bed.  
  
DAWN  
It's simple really. I've spent all  
this time trying to convince  
Buffy that she doesn't need  
those... emotional attachments  
she calls friends - the Slayer is  
meant to work alone - but she  
just doesn't seem to accept it.  
  
Lydia tries to struggle free but Dawn whips out a knife and holds it to her throat. Lydia finally stops struggling.  
  
LYDIA  
And that means?  
  
DAWN  
I'm going after them. I couldn't  
kill Buffy while there's still hope  
for her... but if I take away the  
distractions maybe she'll start  
acting like a proper Slayer.  
  
LYDIA  
You can't be suggesting?  
  
DAWN  
Killing them? Yeah, that's what  
I'm suggesting.  
  
Lydia is almost disgusted with Dawn. Despite having a knife to her throat she talks back.  
  
LYDIA  
You're insane... you've lost  
any grip on reality you ever  
had.  
  
DAWN  
I'm the Slayer. I don't live in  
the real world, I only hunt in it.  
  
LYDIA  
Hunt... you can't...  
  
DAWN  
I can...  
  
LYDIA  
NO!!!  
  
With every ounce of strength on her, Lydia pushes Dawn from on top of her and makes a run for the door. Dawn gets to her feet and flips over Lydia, landing on the floor in front of her.  
  
  
DAWN  
You think that's gonna work  
a second time? How stupid  
do you think I am?  
  
Dawn plunges a knife through Lydia's heart.  
  
LYDIA  
No...  
  
DAWN  
Sorry, I can't let you go and  
warn them again. I was pretty  
pissed when you tried that last  
time.  
  
Blood starts to come from Lydia's mouth as she grasps at Dawn, trying to stop her but only falls back onto the bed, ripping Dawn's top.  
  
LYDIA  
Nuh... nuh...  
  
The sheets begin to be soak up the Watcher's blood before she finally dies. Dawn pulls the knife out and licks the blood like she did with the knife that stabbed Buffy. She walks out without even looking back.  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INT. XANDER'S APARTMENT - DAY  
Silence. The place is empty. We pan across the room to show this before stopping on the door. We stay there for several moments before it is thrown off its hinges by one of Dawn's kicks. She walks in with an axe and looks around. Seeing no on there she frowns.  
  
INT. DEPARTMENT STORE - DAY  
Xander and Anya are walking through the ornament section. There's crystals and other shiny decorative things all around. Anya sees one in particular.  
  
ANYA  
Ooh! I like this one! We have  
to have it! Buy it now!  
  
XANDER  
Y'know, the idea of wedding  
gifts is that other people buy  
them for us.  
  
ANYA  
I know, I know. But we have  
to have this and it might've  
gone by the time we send  
someone to get it.  
  
XANDER  
And maybe not...  
  
ANYA  
You can't be sure. We have  
to get it!  
  
XANDER  
Lemme see...  
  
He leans forward to look at the price tag. His jaw drops to the floor.  
  
XANDER  
I think I need glasses. I'm  
getting double vision. Does  
that say what I think it does?  
  
ANYA  
Five hundred dollars.  
  
XANDER  
Well, my eyesight's fine...  
  
ANYA  
Well, maybe something a  
little cheaper...  
  
Xander puts his arm around Anya.  
  
XANDER  
You know, something practical  
might not be all that bad.  
  
ANYA  
But I told the others. Your  
apartment has everything...  
  
XANDER  
Mostly with stuff I reclaimed  
from my basement. A toaster  
that doesn't turn bread green  
may be a good idea.  
  
ANYA  
It tastes all right. And you  
need to pretty the place up.  
Don't you won't it to look  
pretty?  
  
Anya looks at Xander in the eyes. This is too much. Man should not get in the way of woman and her shopping. That way leads to madness and personal injury. He just smiles and shrugs.  
  
ANYA  
See? I knew you'd understand.  
  
XANDER  
(smiles)  
God, I love you.  
  
INT. XANDER'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - DAY  
Dawn is sifting through the wardrobe sniffing clothes in true hunter fashion. The axe is embedded in the mattress of the bed. She pulls the door off the wardrobe and goes to a chest of drawers. She opens it and pulls out some socks to sniff followed by a pair of panties. She stops herself and throws them aside.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - DAY  
Giles is on the phone to someone. It's still ringing and he isn't getting an answer.  
  
GILES  
Damn!  
  
Willow is dealing with some customers. She finishes and goes to Tara.  
  
WILLOW  
Who's he calling?  
  
TARA  
Lydia. Obviously no answer.  
  
WILLOW  
Maybe she's left already.  
  
Buffy comes through the door from the training room. She's sweating a little from a serious work out.  
  
WILLOW  
Buffy!  
  
BUFFY  
Before you ask, I haven't  
changed my mind.  
  
WILLOW  
You have to.  
  
BUFFY  
Why? Every time I've given  
her a break, blamed Lydia's  
training or hormones she's  
proved me wrong.  
  
TARA  
But it's not her. You know that.  
  
BUFFY  
Maybe it is now.  
  
Giles puts the phone down.  
  
GILES  
Buffy... come with me.  
  
BUFFY  
What?  
  
GILES  
It's Lydia. Something's wrong.  
I know it. Willow, Tara, you're  
in charge here.  
  
WILLOW  
Sure...  
  
Giles pulls on a coat as he goes out of the door. Buffy quickly follows.  
  
EXT. LYDIA'S APARTMENT - DAY  
Several police cars and an ambulance surround the apartment. A police line is put across the door to prevent unauthorised access.  
  
GILES  
Oh God.  
  
BUFFY  
No...  
  
They move through the police and push passed several police officers.  
  
FIRST COP  
Hey! You can't...  
  
He moves forward to stop them but Buffy grabs his hand and begins to crush it without looking at him. He yelps in pain and backs away as she lets go.  
  
INT. LYDIA'S APARTMENT - DAY  
By the time Buffy gets under the line Giles is already there and in shock. Lydia's body is being moved from the bed onto a stretcher. A paramedic covers it up with a sheet.  
  
GILES  
This isn't happening.  
  
PARAMEDIC  
I'm afraid it is, sir.  
  
Another cop arrives.  
  
SECOND COP  
I'm afraid you can't be here...  
  
GILES  
I... I knew her...  
  
SECOND COP  
I'm terribly sorry... Was she...  
  
GILES  
We, uh, we worked for the  
same company.  
  
The cop takes Giles aside while Buffy just watches the body being taken away. She turns her attention to the blood that covers almost all of the bed sheets and touches her own stomach wound.  
  
ANGLE ON: The cop is talking to Giles with a notebook.  
  
SECOND COP  
Do you have any idea who  
could have done this?  
  
Giles, still a little stunned, manages to shake his head.  
  
GILES  
N-no...  
  
SECOND COP  
So she didn't have any  
enemies that you know of?  
  
GILES  
No.  
  
SECOND COP  
(re: Buffy)  
And your friend here... would  
she know?  
  
The cop turns to Buffy but she just looks empty. She can't say anything.  
  
SECOND COP  
I'll take that as a no.  
(picks up his pen, to Giles)  
Could I have your details, please...  
  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - DAY  
Willow and Tara are alone in the shop. The phone rings and Willow darts to answer it.  
  
WILLOW  
Hello...  
  
There is a long silence on the other end.  
  
WILLOW  
This is the Magic Box, your...  
  
Her voice trails off. There's silence again.  
  
WILLOW  
Giles?  
  
The person at the other end hangs up. She turns to Tara a little shaken.  
  
TARA  
What is it?  
  
WILLOW  
I... I don't know.  
  
The phone rings again and Willow almost jumps six feet in the air. Her hand shakes as she moves to answer it.  
  
WILLOW  
Huh-hello?  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Willow. Thank God.  
  
WILLOW  
Giles... what's going on?  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
It's Lydia. She's dead.  
  
WILLOW  
Dead? H-how?  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Dawn.  
  
WILLOW  
No. There's no way she would...  
no! No way! She may have been  
losing it but that... it's just too much.  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Nonetheless, I recommend you  
be careful.  
  
He puts the phone down at his end. As Willow turns to Tara we see that she's clearly in shock.  
  
EXT. GILES' HOUSE - AFTERNOON  
Dawn walks to the door and gets out her key. She opens it and pushes it slowly before walking in.  
  
INT. GILES' HOUSE - LIVING AREA - AFTERNOON  
Dawn looks around. No one's here. She begins to climb the stairs.  
  
INT. GILES' HOUSE - DAWN'S BEDROOM - AFTERNOON  
She walks in and puts her axe down. She takes off her ripped top and throws it aside then begins to look through her clothes until she finds a black sweater. She puts it on quickly, picks up the axe and heads downstairs.  
  
EXT. GILES' HOUSE - AFTERNOON  
Dawn leaves the houses and closes the door. She's about to lock it when she hears something is coming from behind. She darts into a bush and waits.  
  
It's Spike returning with groceries. He pushes the door and realises that it isn't locked. He frowns. We begin to realise that Dawn is coming up behind him with her axe.  
  
ACT THREE  
  
EXT. GILES' HOUSE - AFTERNOON - CONTINUED  
Dawn lunges at Spike. He doesn't seem to notice her but drops his keys almost on purpose. As he bends over to pick them up, the axe becomes embedded in the door. He turns quickly to see Dawn.  
  
SPIKE  
Thought it was you, luv.  
  
DAWN  
Your senses aren't that bad  
then. Thought you'd given  
them up when became human.  
  
SPIKE  
Must be super human. Bit like  
yourself there I guess.  
  
DAWN  
You're trying to put yourself  
on the same level as me?  
Don't make me laugh.  
  
SPIKE  
(shrugs)  
No laugh then? Fair enough.  
How about a little giggle?  
  
DAWN  
Screw you!  
  
She punches him in the face and he staggers backwards. She jumps at him but he pushes her back.  
  
SPIKE  
Feral little bitch, aren't you?  
  
DAWN  
I'm so glad you're not looking  
at me like the others do.  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah, well I accept that Dawn's  
gone. I'll get on with the mourning  
once you're out of the picture.  
  
He finishes his sentence with a punch. He dives on top of her and begins to pound her face. She pushes him off and kicks him in the ribs. He calls out in pain but grabs her leg and pulls her to the floor before jumping up himself.  
  
Dawn moves forward and pushes Spike into a wall. His head hits it hard leaving him a little dazed.  
  
DAWN  
I'm sick of this...  
  
She grabs his arm and with one great heave, manages to break it.  
  
SPIKE  
Aggghhhh...  
  
DAWN  
Now don't move.  
  
As Spike cradles his broken arm, Dawn pulls the axe from the door and runs at him with it. Using his only good arm, he reaches up and grabs the top of the handle. With every ounce of strength he has left in him, he snaps it and the blade falls to the floor.  
  
Dawn grimaces and whacks him in the face with what's left of the handle, knocking him out. She looks down at his unconscious body and frowns. Suddenly it turns to a look of horror as the old Dawn seems to return but it's only momentary. She frowns again at not being successful then kicks him and run away.  
  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - AFTERNOON  
The door opens and Buffy and Giles walk in looking down. They're both a little freaked out by all of this. Willow silently gets up and hugs her. Buffy is still in shock.  
  
BUFFY  
I... I can't believe Dawn would...  
God, it's like having Faith here  
again.  
  
WILLOW  
No, no. That's not true. Faith  
was unbalanced before she  
became a Slayer. You know  
that. What's happened to Dawn  
is the work of the Council.  
  
GILES  
(aggressively)  
And they're going to fix this  
even if...  
  
BUFFY  
But they won't do anything.  
They never do.  
  
GILES  
Unless it's to their advantage  
and I'll bloody well make it  
to their advantage.  
(to Willow)  
I'll need your help.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - LATE AFTERNOON - CONTINUED  
Willow is working at her laptop, which is attached to the phone line. Willow's fingers fly across the keyboard.  
  
WILLOW  
Wow, it's like I never stopped  
doing this!  
  
Tara puts her hand on Willow's shoulder almost proudly. Willow turns to her and smiles before continuing her work.  
  
ANGLE ON: Giles and Buffy.  
  
BUFFY  
Are you even sure they'll help us?  
  
GILES  
Quite frankly, no. But it's worth  
a shot.  
  
WILLOW (O.S.)  
I think I've got the connection!  
  
Giles and Buffy walk over to Willow and Tara.  
  
GILES  
Directly to Travers' office?  
  
WILLOW  
Yup.  
  
BUFFY  
Wow. I didn't know you could  
do this.  
  
WILLOW  
(with a smile)  
Jeff Goldblum did it in Independence  
Day so why can't I?  
  
BUFFY  
Good work, Will.  
  
WILLOW  
(to Giles)  
You just need to pick up the receiver.  
  
Giles does just that. There are several rings before Travers answers.  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
I thought I told you I wasn't  
to be disturbed.  
  
GILES  
Sorry Quentin, did I interrupt  
your meeting with the Soho  
branch of the Council?  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
Giles! How did you...?  
  
GILES  
Let's not worry about that  
right now. And don't bother  
putting the phone down. We  
can get back to you just as  
easily again.  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
(reluctantly)  
Very well. What do you want?  
  
GILES  
Lydia's dead.  
  
There is silence at the other end.  
  
GILES  
Did you hear?  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
I... I... How?  
  
GILES  
What do you think?  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
The new Slayer?  
  
GILES  
Yes. "The new Slayer" as you  
so cleverly put it. Do you have  
any idea what your sick little  
experiments have done to Dawn?  
She may have been psychologically  
damaged... possibly permanently.  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
And what do you want me to...  
  
GILES  
(louder, interrupting)  
I want you to fix it you evil,  
irritating little man! NOW!  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
That's impossible. What we  
did was irreversible.  
  
GILES  
There's a way. There's always  
a way. If you can do something  
like this...  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
Listen to me Rupert...  
  
GILES  
Don't you Rupert me! First name  
basis isn't going to soften me. Do  
something or I swear I'll take the  
next fight and there'll be nothing  
you can do to stop me ripping you  
limb from limb!  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
Now... now that's just...  
(sighs)  
We... we honestly don't know  
what to do?  
  
GILES  
(a little shocked)  
You don't know...  
  
Buffy rips the phone from Giles' grasp and shouts at Travers.  
  
BUFFY  
You'll find a way! You got us  
into this mess now you...  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
Miss Summers, as I informed  
Giles, the spell that was cast,  
albeit without considering future  
repercussions, was permenant.  
Dawn *is* the Slayer now.  
  
BUFFY  
Then do something about it!  
Like you tried with Faith!  
Please... Help her...  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
I'm sorry but the Council will  
continue to deny all knowledge  
of these occurrences. There's  
nothing I can do...  
  
BUFFY  
There's everything you can  
do! You have to...  
  
The phone goes dead.  
  
BUFFY  
Bastard!  
(to Willow)  
Get us back with him now!  
  
Willow begins to type on her computer but doesn't seem to be getting anywhere.  
  
WILLOW  
Travers didn't take down the  
connection. My computer's not  
working either and his  
disconnecting wouldn't have  
affected that...  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. MAGIC BOX - ROOF - EVENING  
The phone wire is hanging loose having been cut.  
  
BUFFY (V.O.)  
Then what is it?  
  
We see Dawn holding a pair of wire cutters.  
  
INT. XANDER'S APARTMENT - MAIN - DAY  
Xander is looking at the door that is now on the floor.  
  
XANDER  
Man, if this was someone else's  
place I'd charge a fortune to fix  
it.  
  
ANYA  
Who could have...  
  
XANDER  
I'd blame clumsy burglars if  
there wasn't a more obvious  
culprit...  
  
ANYA  
You don't think...?  
  
SPIKE (O.S.)  
Dawn!  
  
Spike staggers into the room, clutching his broken arm.  
  
XANDER  
What's wrong with your arm?  
  
SPIKE  
What does it bloody look like?  
She broke it real good.  
  
ANYA  
Does your super healing do  
bones?  
  
SPIKE  
Haven't tested it before.  
(to Xander)  
Could you do me a favour,  
mate. Twist the bugger back  
into place. I doubt it'll heal  
if it's in the wrong direction.  
  
XANDER  
Uh, sure.  
  
Xander moves forward and takes Spike's arm.  
  
XANDER  
So what do I do?  
  
SPIKE  
You take the bloody thing and  
twist it until it looks like it's  
supposed to. It's not exactly  
difficult.  
  
XANDER  
Okay. Tell me if it hurts.  
  
SPIKE  
It's sodding broken! It hurts  
anyway!  
  
XANDER  
Right...  
  
Xander pushes Spike's arm forward. There's a loud snap followed by a scream of pain from Spike and it seems to have popped back into place.  
  
SPIKE  
Cheers. Now let's go.  
  
ANYA  
To a hospital?  
  
SPIKE  
No. That's where she'll expect  
us to be.  
  
XANDER  
Who? Dawn?  
  
SPIKE  
Gold star for clever boy in  
the front. Of course Dawn!  
She's out to get us all.  
  
XANDER  
No way. Why?  
  
SPIKE  
It's not that difficult to understand.  
She couldn't kill Buffy... well,  
maybe physically but there's some  
sort of Slayer loyalty in there.  
She is going primitive after all...  
But she doesn't think we're needed.  
"Emotional attachments" I think  
he's going around calling us! She  
wants to cut us off in the hopes  
that it'll make Buffy a better Slayer.  
  
XANDER  
And you know this how?  
  
SPIKE  
Am I the only one who's been  
paying attention to her rants?  
Oh, wait, I was the only one  
she threatened to kill!  
  
XANDER  
Okay, okay...  
  
ANYA  
So what do we do?  
  
SPIKE  
Find the others and warn them.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - DAY  
Buffy is looking over Giles' shoulder as he looks at the phone cable inside.  
  
GILES  
It must've been cut. There  
doesn't seem to be any  
problems here.  
  
TARA  
Cut?  
  
BUFFY  
By Dawn.  
  
The lights suddenly go out as well. The only light is coming from the street lamps outside.  
  
BUFFY  
Damn it!  
  
WILLOW  
Wait! I can feel something.  
(to Tara)  
Can you?  
  
TARA  
(nods)  
Someone's in here with us.  
  
Buffy suddenly jumps into action.  
  
BUFFY  
Get out of here. Now.  
  
WILLOW  
You might need us.  
  
BUFFY  
Run!  
  
GILES  
Buffy...  
  
BUFFY  
Just go!  
  
Giles nods and grabs Willow and Tara's arms, pulling them out of the shop. Once the door has closed there is silence. Buffy hears a noise in the training room. She walks slowly towards it.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - EVENING  
Buffy walks cautiously in and looks around. The punch bag is spinning around. Buffy checks all around and even the ceiling before she realises that she's alone in there.  
  
BUFFY  
Oh God no...  
  
She pushes her way through the back door and out into the street.  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
EXT. SUNNYDALE BACK STREET - EVENING  
Giles, Willow and Tara are running as fast as they can. Giles looks up and sees movement above them. Someone is running along the rooftops.  
  
GILES  
This way!  
  
He pulls Willow and Tara in another direction, all three of them running as fast as they can.  
  
EXT. SUNNYDALE MAIN STREET - EVENING  
Buffy runs out of the Magic Box and darts up the street, looking for the other three!  
  
BUFFY  
Giles! Willow!  
  
She looks around but sees nothing. She keeps running.  
  
BUFFY  
Tara!  
  
EXT. SUNNYDALE BACK STREET - EVENING  
They are running through streets, panting for breath.  
  
BUFFY (O.S.)  
(from a distance)  
Giles!  
  
Giles stops and looks around.  
  
GILES  
(calling out)  
Buffy!  
  
TARA  
We must be safe by now.  
  
A figure falls from the top of a building and knocks Giles out. He falls to the floor.  
  
DAWN  
Not quite...  
  
She pulls out a sword and walks towards the two witches.  
  
EXT. SUNNYDALE DIFFERENT STREET - EVENING  
Buffy is trying to find those three to warn them. She's running as fast as she can.  
  
EXT. SUNNYDALE BACK STREET - EVENING  
Willow looks at Tara and the join hands. They close their eyes and combine their magic to knock Dawn back. She tries to attack them but a mystical shield that is keeping the unconscious Giles safe as well surrounds them.  
  
Dawn becomes more aggressive as she strikes the shield and cracks already begin to form in it.  
  
WILLOW/TARA  
Gustei.  
  
Dawn is knocked backwards by a powerful wind. When she gets up she begins to chant.  
  
DAWN  
sha me-en-dan. Gesh-toog  
me-en-dan. Zee me-en-den.  
Oo-khush-ta me-ool-lee-a  
ba-ab-tum-mu-do-en.  
  
Dawn's body crackles with energy as she begins to fire lightening bolts at Willow and Tara.  
  
TARA  
(weakening)  
H-How...  
  
WILLOW  
She's summoning the primal  
Slayer powers... I didn't think  
she was that powerf... ugh!  
  
Willow is hit in the chest by one of the bolts that breaches the shield. She stays holding onto Tara's hand as they both fall back.  
  
Dawn's strikes become more and more powerful as the shield continues to weaken.  
  
Willow turns to Tara and kisses her.  
  
WILLOW  
(whispering)  
I'm sorry.  
  
She lets go of Tara's hand and her eyes suddenly go black. She is pulled to her feet by a mystical energy and begins to float. She starts to fire energy back at Dawn who quickly becomes overwhelmed and is knocked into a wall with a thud, hurting her arm.  
  
She gets ready to attack Willow again but dark energy begins to rain down on her.  
  
WILLOW  
Ser-ray the-jathay to-ka-fa.  
  
DAWN  
Damn it!  
  
Dawn cuts her losses and runs. Willow slowly lowers herself to the floor and tries to stand up. She suddenly grasps her head in pain and she begins to faint. Tara runs to hold her.  
  
TARA  
Willow!  
  
WILLOW  
Don't touch me...  
  
TARA  
But...  
  
WILLOW  
DON'T TOUCH ME!!!  
  
ANGLE ON: Giles begins to come to. He shields his eyes from a violent red glow.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy comes running around the corner and looks in shock as the glow is reflected on her.  
  
ANGLE ON: Willow is on the floor in a foetal position as her entire body is glowing red from the spell cast on her a few episodes back.  
  
END 


End file.
